cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Holyland
Info Nation Information The Holyland is a small, developing, and established nation at 98 days old with citizens primarily of Jewish ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of The Holyland work diligently to produce Oil and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of The Holyland has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Holyland allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Holyland believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Holyland will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The Holyland was created on September 8 of 2012 (now known as Judgement Day), when the whole city of Jerusalem, after a war that destroyed much of the Middle East, band together in an act of survival and to rebuild a nation like that of Israel in the Old Testament of the Bible and expand their empire such as when King Solomon of the Old Testament once ruled. Many strives have been made on rebuilding the infrastructure, army, and technology lost in the war. As time progressed the people began to grow in discontent of the government. There was officially a revolution now remembered as the the Great Democratic Revolution, which the government was transitioned into a new Federal Government, which had stayed for a few years. However, the monarchy was re-established as the main government of the Holyland under the leadership of King Hezekiah III. The Romage War Soon after the monarchy was started, on November 9th of 2012, war was declared against the nation of Romage, starting the Romage War. War was declared officially as a move to help train the Royal Holyland Army, but also to inspire a transition to democracy. During the first two battles, it was reported to have heard the taunts from the Royal Holyland Army "For God and Country!!!" and "For all of Israel!!". The War ended 4 days later, with already about 140 casualties. In the end, the Holyland claimed victory over Romage. The Blood Pack War Peace lasted for two months until a second war was declared by the M.W.C. alliance. The nations of crlsp12 and MATTHEARTH then managed to launch a pre-emptive strike on The Holyland. Though many soldiers lost their lives, the damage on infrastructure, the economy, and the recent victories aloowed The Royal Holyland Army to launch a counterattack on the alliance. The stalemate lasted until the KorJapRus republic declared war on the Holyland. Like their other allies, the KorJapRus republic launched a second attack on the Holyland. However the attack destroyed the armed forces of the KorJapRus republic in the first two battles that the KorJapRus republic has sued for peace, which the Holyland gradually accepted. On December 15th of 2012, MATTHEARTH offered peace to the Holyland after launching curise missile and ground attacks, which all ended in a Holyland Victory, but causing too many casualties. On December 19th of 2012, the Blood Pack War officially expired. The events of the war will cause a Cold War between the Holyland and crlsp12 and MATTHEARTH. The Cold War Due to the events of the Blood Pack War, King Hezekiah, before the transformation into the republic, sent a letter to MATTHEARTH. It read that there shall be an official Cold War between the two nations and crlsp12. Although the two enemy nations are united against the Holyland, the Holyland's new ally, the KorJapRus Republic, allied after rebuilding relations, have even the balance of power between the nations. The Cold War soon lead to the Proxy Wars Proxy Wars During the time of the Cold War, the Holyland was falling behind against MATTHEARTH. To combat this problem, the Holyland went on against two nations that were lead into anarchy. This period became known as the Proxy Wars. This lead to plunder and a rapid pace of development in the Holyland. The Holyland Civil War After the events of the Proxy Wars, a new group in the Holyland, calling themselves the People's strength, launched simultaneous attacks against military and civilian centers. This lead to them to declared as a terrorist organization. But before action was done, they launched an attack at the capital, taking it over and overthrowing the republic. The Organization soon placed David Samuel as President of the Holyland. However, much of the country remains as loyalists of the Republic and has thus started the civil war. It continues this day. Operation Talon Once the revolutionaries were in power, the President soon began an all out campaign in order to fully develop the country as believed. Soon, The Holyland launch an all out attack on the Republic of Finnick. The attack was successful, but failed to make a decisive victory against the enemy due to its membership of The Knights Templar, a very powerful alliance at the time. Due to the fear that this would lead into an all out alliance war with The Knights Templar, the Holyland ceased all hostilities with the republic. Expansion As weeks passed, the influence of the nation began expanding. The Holyland became a top marketer of microchips, beer, steel, construction, and asphalt in the game. Soon, the Knights of Democracy Alliance soon began gaining a new member, The Republic of Genoa, after the unification war. This further extended the Holyland's power. The Dark Times After a hundred days in the game as a regional superpower, the Holyland was soon overwhelmed by the Armed Forces of Canneda, despite causing huge amounts of casualties on the enemy. The sole purpose of the invasion however, was due to stealing tech through the use of force. After fighting for 3 days, the government of the Holyland soon surrendered its 50 tech, ending the Tech war. But this caused further attacks by other stronger enemies, such as the Empire of Hyral. The increase in attacks had left the country so damaged that it lost its status as regional superpower. Plus, prior to the war, the Republic of Genoa finally left the alliance. Later on, a Delta alliance member began mounting an attack on the holyland. The fighting ceased after the Holyland became part of the alliance. The Holyland is now in the process of rebuilding. Government The Government of the Holyland is Federal. A legislation called the New Knesset Congress still stands as to make the laws governing the country. The Knesset Congress is made up of two houses, the house of Represenatives and The House of Delegates. To pass a bill, both houses need to have a 2/3 majority in the houses. Once it is passed, the President can either pass or veto the bill, but the veto can be overrided by 2/3 of the vote within the Congress. Theres also a judicial court, much similar to the United States, that can determine wether the new laws are constitutional or not. The judges are assigned by the New Knesset. The current President is Shimon Edelstein of the Israeli Conservative Party. Military The military of the Holyland is made of four branches. The Federal Holyland Army operates all land defenses and bases within the country. The Holyland Air Force operates all air defenses and air bases within the holyland with many fighters and bombers for attack. The Federal Holyland tank Corps operates all heavy artillery and tanks and lends support for the Army. Finally, the Holyand missile Defense helps try to defend the country from incoming missiles and does its best to retaliate with nuclear bombs and cruise missiles.